Wilting Snowbells
by ani
Summary: Watanuki hates Swim Day. It makes her feel even more freakish. Then an errand for Yuko makes Doumeki see Watanuki's got more than supernatural issues. *AU, fem!Watanuki, fluff*


AN: sorry for the long hiatus everybody, but I fell down the rabbit hole that is Harry Potter fanfiction and had to take some drastic measures to get out. Hopefully I'll be here for a while!

This fic was inspired by ZareEraz's little set of fem!Watanuki fics. They got me wondering about Watanuki's rants and how they'd be different if he was a she, especially going of the early ones.

* * *

Watanuki always hated gym class, but pool day was the worst. Not only was it a double period with Doumeki's class too, but the swimsuits were torture. They were high in the front with a scoop halfway down the back so you had to wrestle your way in, and the leg was cut lower than the volleyball shorts they normally wore in the hopes the boys wouldn't get nasty ideas in their heads. But they were teenagers - all of them. The guys would still whistle and try to grope, which the other girls squealed at even while they whined about the hems being too tight and tugging at the straps, comparing their breasts even as they complained the top was too tight. Even Himawari-chan joined in, pulling the back of her suit down and giggling about wedgies. Watanuki tried to stay as far away from the others as she could, one of the rare times she was happy to be chosen last, at least until the team captain mumbled something that sounded like twelve.

She held in the flinch and tried to grumble. She knew she wasn't as feminine, as well endowed, as the other girls. It was obvious in their daily uniforms, the gym ones just made her stick out even more. Watanuki felt like a twelve year old compared to the other girls. It had only been a year since she had to keep wearing her bra every day. She had no hips or butt to speak of, some would argue it was a result of all the running she did to get away from the spirits trying to eat her, but to Watanuki that was just trying to stay alive.

It wasn't until the three team races were over and coach had the boys playing water polo in the shallow end, that Watanuki finally remembered Doumeki was in this period too. It was not surprising to find him in the middle of the game, attempting to make a goal from the middle of the pool. Watanuki huffed at his arrogance as she tried to squeeze water out of her braid. If her body didn't make her feel like a woman her hair sure did, it was inky black and fell in fluffy waves to her non-exsistent hips. Watanuki spent almost as much time on her hair as she did on their lunches, picking up some of Yuko's less extravagant hairdos from work. Sure, it made her an easier target sometimes, but they were the only thing that made her feel beautiful.

Sighing when she realized even the coach didn't notice her, Watanuki headed into the showers alone, glad she could avoid even more proof of her freakishness.

[========]

Watanuki had never been happier to have Calculus last period, or that Ragun-sensei dismissed you as soon as you handed in your test. She was done and gone ten minutes before the bell and halfway to the shop before it rang. Even she knew it was stupid to be avoiding Doumeki and Himawari-chan since gym, but her anxiety was making her run. Watanuki hated when people pitied her, and if she heard the 'We all develop differently' speech one more time she'd let the next spirit eat her.

Stepping through the gate, Watanuki didn't even get a chance to say hi as she stumbled into Yuko's arms. "Watanuki, you've got an errand to run." Yuko tightened her hug on the girl, "Not much to hide... All the easier to disguise you!" the witch practically cheered at the end, making the poor seer feel worse.

[========]

Doumeki's glare had everyone turning away from him as he approached the school gates. Alone.

Everyone but Himawari, she rushed over, slightly disappointed. "Doumeki-kun, where's Kimi-chan? I was hoping she'd be with you."

"The idiot never came to the temple this morning." the archer almost growled. "Why, what's wrong?"

Himawari tried to smile as they started across the campus, "Kimi-chan was so quiet yesterday, I just wanted to find out what happened." Rounding the corner, she stopped when their usual lunch spot came in sight.

Doumeki stood beside her in confusion. Turning to the tree, he was mildly surprised to find a slim girl standing underneath it with her back to them. "Who's that?"

Himawari gasped before rushing over and calling out, "Oh Kimihiro."

Doumeki turned back just in time to catch the flinch before she turned around, an obviously forced smile on her face. "Good morning Himawari-chan."

Himawari couldn't keep her hands to herself, both reaching for the other girl's neck. "Oh Kimi-chan, what happened to your hair?" she almost cried.

Doumeki could barely hear her as he stepped closer. "Yuko had to cut it at work last night," Watanuki tried to laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, fingers barely parting the short-cropped hair, tears starting in her eyes.

Himawari stepped even closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Was it an accident? Did something happen to your hair?"

The seer's response of "No." barely hid her sniffle.

"Don't tell me somebody wished for it!" the other girl gasped.

"No." was said a bit more forcefully.

Realizing what that meant, Doumeki glared at the petite girl and her pixie-ish hair. "You look like a boy." he grumbled as he glared at her.

Watanuki flinched violently at his words, head snapping up as her tears finally fell free before she shoved past him and ran. Doumeki stood there, surprised and angered that Watanuki would run from something so silly.

Himawari gasped as everything sunk in. "Poor Kimi-chan," she whispered before smacking the archer in the shoulder. "She's right, you are a jerk!"

Doumeki absently rubbed his shoulder, "What?"

"I can't believe I forgot. Kimi-chan knows she's the smallest girl in school, she's self-conscious enough as is, but Swim Days always make it worse. No wonder she was avoiding us both." Himawari glared at him, "Then Yuko suddenly takes away the only thing that makes here feel pretty, so of course Kimi-chan's going to be upset. And you," she smacked Doumeki in the other arm, "just have to insult her and make things even worse. I'm going to see that witch after school. I'm going to help Kimi-chan somehow. You better find a way to apologize during class Doumeki-kun. Kimi-chan's probably home already." the not-so bubbly girl turned to go inside.

[========]

Doumeki was slightly surprised to find Himawari waiting at the school gates for him, not at all by the silence on the way to the witch's shop, but he was amazed as the airheaded girl glared at the powerful woman. "How could you do that to her! If you really cared about Kimi-chan you never would have done that!"

Yuko just looked at her through half-lidded eyes as she released a puff of smoke. "Where is Watanuki anyway, she's late."

The cursed girl glared even deadlier. "We had a Swim Day yesterday."

"Oh." was spoken softly as the witch lowered her pipe. Doumeki never though he would see guilt cross Yuko's face, but the emotion was so obvious it had to be real.

"I have a wish," Himawari stated clearly as the witch turned towards the door.

Yuko sighed, "That would be too expensive."

"Than I have one," Doumeki piped up.

Yuko hummed as she turned back to them. "That could work, if you both pay for it."

[========]

He took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened as far as the chain would let it. One bleary blue eye peeked out. "What do you want? Come to pick on me some more?"

"I've got your homework," Doumeki started.

Watanuki cut in, "Just leave it and go."

He actually sighed, "Watanuki."

Jumping at his actions, she could only stare at the emotions in his eyes. Closing the door, she disconnected the chain and let him in. Doumeki surprised her even more by staying in the genkan, "Here." he held a small gift bag out to her.

"What's this?" Watanuki delicately took it with one hand.

"Our apologies." Doumeki softly answered.

"Our?" she asked as she peeked inside.

"Kunogi had a wish-"

"But Yu-" Watanuki interrupted.

"Yuko said it would cost too much," Doumeki finished his sentence, barely catching her relief that he wasn't going to mention her slip. "She said we would both have to pay for mine."

"What!" her yell wasn't as energetic as usual. "What did you have to pay?"

Doumeki secretly smiled as some of her old self came back. "Kunogi can't hide behind her smile for a week." He smirked as he stepped closer, "You better stay out of trouble for a week, my aim is going to be off."

Watanuki sighed as she opened the bag, "price equal to the wish..." She pulled out an ornate purple bottle. "What is this?"

Doumeki couldn't stop the tiny smile as Watanuki lightly touched the butterfly stopper. "It's a special shampoo that speeds up hair growth." she stiffened abit at the reminder, "use it everyday and your hair will be to your shoulders in a week."

"But won't that draw attention?" she looked up, trying to hide her hope behind concern.

Doumeki shook his head, "That was Yuko's part of the apology, she put a spell on it so no one notices if you use it in the morning."

Watanuki huffed, "Knowing Yuko, it'd grow all at once overnight if I don't." turning back to the bag, she jumped in surprise at finding a small bundle in the bottom. "What's this?"

Doumeki was surprised his palms were getting sweaty as he just nodded to it. Watanuki nervously switched the bottle for the bundle. Slowly enrolling what was obviously a men's handkerchief, she gasped at the haircomb, a lotus blossom carved across the top. "Where did this come from?"

Doumeki shrugged, "Grandfather made me where it with the kimonos." He stepped even closer, taking Watanuki's hands as she tried to give it back. "I want you to have it." He put a finger to her lips, hoping to silence her, "It can protect you."

Watanuki reluctantly nodded, her gaze going back to the comb. She softly stroked the petals as if it was the flower instead. "Thank you." she barely whispered.

Doumeki took her chin, smiling gently when she looked at him. "You're welcome." he leaned in kissing her cheek and whispered, "Your courage and tenacity make you beautiful."

He wouldn't look at her as he left, but Watanuki swore he had some pink in his cheeks.

* * *

There is an idea for a sequel of sorts, on a bit of culture CLAMP seems to have forgotten. Dedications for whoever figures out the significance of the title.


End file.
